


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by Antarktica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, George Huang - Freeform, SVU squad in s13 is in this, not tagging the squad bc they're just in this for funsies and for torture, our resident gay af profiler i had to include him, plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: After an extremely high profile case being won, everyone decides that throwing a party to unwind the two prosecutors was a good idea.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

               “Can you imagine how pissed would Liv be if we were late,” Casey says, looking over her shoulder to see if Alex was actually getting ready. “—on our own after-verdict case party they’re throwing us?”

               Alex fixes the creases on her turquoise dress that she loved to wear, turning around and hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, facing Casey, “Very. How do I look?”

               Casey tries to do a convincing frown but her tiny smile betrays her façade, “God, you love that dress so much.” Casey loved seeing Alex in that dress, it was all flowy and it gave the blonde a softer demeanor, as opposed to those suits that made Alex the epitome of an actual Ice Queen. Alex furrows her eyebrows at her, giving Casey a once-over. The other was wearing a darker shade of somewhere between a blue and green, and Alex was certain she’d seen this dress before. The redhead catches the others gaze trailing from up to down and a blush slowly creeps on her face.

               Alex smirks, “—You wore that dress in one of our lunch dates.” Lunch _dates._ It wasn’t a date-date, per se, just two good friends hanging around and eating lunch. Pretty harmless.

               She rolls her eyes at the quip, “C’mon let’s just go before Liv calls down a helicopter for us.” Alex laughs at that, that sounded like something Liv would do, she wouldn’t let them get away with skipping out on their own party.

               They go down to Rollins’ place because that’s where the party’s at, as Fin would say. They honestly could’ve gone to that cop bar they all go to but as they approach the door, it’s evident there’s noise and perhaps games. It is a party, after all. Casey finds herself squinting at the familiar sound of Fin and Amanda laughing while Alex knocks on the door, almost seeming reluctant to do so.

               “Oh shoot, here they are.” Casey hears Amanda say, following up to the rapid stomping towards the door. The detective swings the door open, a bit flushed for Casey to say she hadn’t been drinking and says “Come in, you two!” in an overzealous tone that made Casey laugh nervously.

               The living room reveals Olivia sitting comfortably on the couch along with Fin and Munch. They stumble on Amaro passing by the kitchen to get more booze, Alex wasn’t one for beer but she’ll take it. Huang follows after the detective, glasses in his hands, which surprises Alex, it seems that he hasn’t come back to Oklahoma yet.

               “We need more,” Alex says, looking at the amount of beers on the table and knowing it’s a short supply. She doesn’t even sit down and instead lays her pouch beside Casey’s seat and headed for the kitchen.

               “So, you guys, seriously had to throw this?” They all nodded in unison, enjoying Casey’s meek expression way too much.

               “God, Case, you look like the first time we met you, relax!” Fin passed a bottle of beer to her.

               “This girl doesn’t know how to relax, maybe the booze will do it.” Munch quips, passing another one to her, making everyone laugh.

               Alex reappears into the living room, with a beer and red wine in her hands. She smiles her one of her proud ‘court Cabot’ smiles.

               “Now that one knows how to party.” Huang says, looking from Alex to Casey, winking. There’s claps and shouts, Olivia’s laughter mostly because they’d bought more beer even though they knew Alex wasn’t fond of it.

               “Oh, yes, she does. I don’t know about loosen up though.” Alex takes the seat beside Casey and squinting her eyes at her when the other takes a stab in the running conversation and the fact it was directed at her.

               “Drink your two bottles of beer, Novak.” Alex manages but Casey is on her second bottle already, rendering the proposition quite useless. She gaped at her.

               “What two bottles of beer?” Casey says, throatily, and then proceeds to succumb into laughter along with the others. Alex only rolls her eyes at her and starts pouring herself some of the wine she got while the redhead opens her beer for her.

               “Cabot, you’re not drinking that wine first— _beer_.” She shoves the beer in front of Alex, her other hand holding the wine, surprising everyone in the room.

               “Oooh, homegirl’s pushy.”

               Olivia further adds fuel to the fire Fin lit, “Alex, you got a contender on being a pushover.”

               Alex hears their quips but could only concentrate on the challenging smirk on Casey’s face. She decides to down her beer in one go, silently scolding her competitive side.

               “Can I have my wine now?” Casey willingly complies, a victorious smile written all over her face that makes Alex thinks she wants to wipe off with her lips. _Oh god_. No thoughts like that—not right now.  
She takes a deliberate sip on her drink. She needed to get rid of these thoughts, _now._

               “Can’t believe the hard work you two went through for the Gomez case.” Nick suddenly says as Amanda bring in an empty bottle, for god knows what for. A game, is Alex’s first guess but she just leaves it be there on the table and Alex decides to do the same.

               “Yeah, you totally won’t believe how pissed Alex got when she knew I was told to sit second chair to her.”

               Everyone laughs at that, knowing full well how Alex could be so territorial with her cases that even if it is a friend, she couldn’t help but express her displeasure.

               “Hey, I was just thinking about the fact we both got too many case loads and they decided to slam you in with me. You told me you didn’t have any sleep that week.”

               “Since you were consulting me with it already, I thought, fuck it, I’m just going to sit second chair and get first seat on watching you kick his ass into prison.”

               “Well, you did get me his weak points.” Alex contemplates before clicking her glass with Casey’s beer.

               The exchange had everyone in silence, waiting for one of them to respond. Fin leans closer to Olivia, “Liv, what the hell are they?”

               “Fin, we all wish we knew.”

               “To Cabot and Novak!” Amaro raises his hand into a toast and everyone joins in, “Hear, hear.”

               Amanda claps her hands together, catching their attention. “We’re playing spin the bottle, kids.”

               Munch rolls his eyes in a comic manner, “Oh, the bane of every drinking game. Truth or dares.”  

               “You can’t do any dares that’s why you’re so pissed, old man.” Fin takes a jab at him and Munch looks halfway into being offended and nonchalant.

               “We could just play never have I ever and I’d easily get immunity over all of you.”

               “And, that’s exactly why we’re not playing that.” Amanda says, spinning the bottle until it lands on Huang. He went for the truth and Olivia asks him a question, “What was the last thing you texted?”

               Huang takes his phone out and clicked on the first one on the roster, “Okay, I sent this to Casey earlier, it says, “Casey, if you don’t come down to the party, I will tell Alex you’re dumping all of your caseload to her. P.S: I told Alex the same thing.”

               They all laugh at that. That was very much like Huang. Huang spins the bottle this time. They go through so much truths and dares. Munch has his mouth duct taped, unable to say any conspicuous statement for the rest of the round, which Fin had done himself because ‘ _it’s every time he opens his goddamn mouth_ ’. Olivia told them about one of her short-lived ex-boyfriends. Amaro told them the tale of his one-time fling in his bad boy high school days. Alex isn’t allowed to say anything snark for the rest of the game so she’s been quiet the whole time and it makes Casey laugh. She got through a round saying a harmless truth about herself and the origin of the ‘Softball Novak’.

               Amanda gets bored halfway and finally brings out the main game, “That’s it, we’re playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, okay,” She stands up and pats Alex and Casey on the shoulder. “We decided this at the station that whoever is the last two people late they’re the first ones going in, since you two are the last two to come down—” She makes them stand up, leading their attention to the end of the hall, pointing at the door. “In the cupboard, don’t break anything.”

               Alex furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t think we’ll fit in your cupboard, Amanda.”

               “Oh, trust me, you two will. Go—seven minutes, I’ll be timing here with ‘em.”

               Casey shoots her a wary look but Alex just shakes her head and gets up after downing her wine. Alex and her ‘get it done with’ attitude. She takes a sip of her beer and sees a hand reached down to her, Alex’s, and takes it willingly.

               “Eager, aren’t you, counselor?” Casey has gone above and beyond relaxation now, the beers had practically gotten rid of its whole concept. She passes a wink to Amanda before leaning in and whispering in Alex’s ear, “Plan: pretend sex. Objective: fuck with their heads.”

               Alex couldn’t help but giggle at the ‘plan’. Casey’s slightly taken aback at the fact that Alexandra Cabot giggles and that she just heard it. _Okay, concentrate, Novak._ Alex seems to be playing well into her plan because she wraps an arm on her waist on their way to the cupboard, with Amanda following after them.

               “Seven minutes starts soon as I shut the door you two,” she beams excitedly before shoving them in and shutting the door close. “Go!” Amanda takes a seat on the floor and most of the occupants of the living room had migrated to her hallway, Nick comfortably occupying the only seat in plain view from the hall.

               Olivia makes a ‘oh my god you pulled it off’ face at Amanda when she sits down beside her, hopping way too excitedly on the way, and pulls the other close to her, “I can’t believe you did that without breaking down into laughter.”            

               “You all channeled your fate in me now we’ll know who wins the bets.” She winked at the brunette.

               “Amanda,” Casey shouts back from the door, “can’t see my beautiful occupant without any light in here.”

               “Oh, sneaky Novak.” Alex teases quietly. They don’t get any response and is met with silence in the dark enclosed space that was Amanda’s cupboard. “Didn’t know you liked seeing your partner.”

               “Let her hear you, Alex.”

               Alex can’t quite make out Casey’s face in the dark but they’re quite close to each other. She can feel her. Feel her chest against hers whenever she takes a breath, each breath gradually getting faster, and slowly noticing that Casey’s hands were set on her waist.

               Casey seems to realize it because Alex had stopped breathing, “S-Sorry, there’s no space for my limbs here.”

               “O-Okay, let’s relax, Casey,” she whispers back, moving her hands back to the space in Casey’s waist, comfortably wrapping it around the other. She has to glance up for a bit, Casey towered over her.

               “Okay.” Casey parrots back her response and takes a deep breath. “Let’s go fuck with their heads by making them think we’re having hot, rampant sex in Amanda’s cupboard.” This was a ploy and they can’t let them get away with it.

               Alex giggles again and Casey thinks it’s probably going to be one of her favorite sounds to hear. When Amanda shut the door behind them, it was Casey’s back facing the hallway, so she takes a slight step back, knocking herself on the door with just about the right force.

               “Oh, Alex,” Casey groans loudly, the curious chatter outside dissipating into silence. She actually took Alex along when she’d decided to slam herself against the door, now with Alex’s arms pinned on either side of her face, and Casey rocking into her. “ _Oh god, take me.”_  

               “You’re _my_ submissive, Novak.” Alex hisses.

               “Six more minutes, you two!” Amanda yells from the other side of the door. “Also, don’t break the door, please.”

               Alex can’t help but laugh silently and is cut off when Casey crashes her lips into her, commanding when they part, “Pin me to the door and rock into me, Cabot.” Oh god, she wasn’t even going to ask Casey about the fact that they’d just kissed and does what she was told without further ado.

               The dark expression on Casey’s eyes and the grin on her face throws her off, knowing what the other was playing into, “You’re a temptress and an evil woman, Novak.”

               “Why not?” she counters immediately, as if in court, “Amanda did say seven minutes in heaven, didn’t she?”

               “I’m not going to argue with you in this cupboard when we only have six minutes.” Alex sighs and presses Casey harder into the door, rubbing against her.

               “Oh god, yes, Alex, right there.”

               Her hands leave Casey’s hips and slams it into the door either side of her head and Casey lets out a filthy, throaty moan. She can’t see much but she feels Casey’s eyes trailing on her, her figure looming over her. Casey’s letting her make it seem like Alex is dominating her, letting her take her against the door, and this was just pretending. Alex can feel her heart beat racing and her breathing become shallow each moment Casey rocks against her—god she wants this to be real.             

               “Alex,” she pants, “ _please.”_

               Begging, out of Casey Novak’s mouth—her heart beat quickens.  Alex slightly revels in the needy tone and replies, “Please what, Casey?” leaning her hips into the redhead’s, making Casey’s breath hitch in her throat.

               “Kiss me.”

               Alex couldn’t tell if Casey was just having fun, if all these were just pretending, if this pure act wasn’t getting her thrown over the edge.

               “Touch me.”

               She feels Alex’s fingers curl around her hips. Casey flutters her eyes close in pleasure, knowing Alex wouldn’t see the satisfaction in her face. God, she _wants_ this.

               “Fuck me.”

               Casey says all those words slowly and loud for the people outside to hear. She was always fond of playing the game, but this---this, she meant every bit of it. Every word. For Alex.

               “ _Five_ minutes.” Amanda’s voice brings her out of her reverie and makes her jump. Alex notices and holds her tighter and closer.

               “Alex?” she asks, both warning and unsure of what the other was getting onto.

               “Play along, Casey,” Alex whispers into her ear, and slightly lifting her leg over her hip. Goodness, she knew Alex was resilient, she didn’t know she was strong and how much so.

               She whimpers loudly and Alex suddenly presses her pelvis forward into her, leaning their foreheads together and starting on a rocking motion. Casey picks up after her and begins to moan overdramatically, rocking their hips together. This was all a show, she reminds herself. She doesn’t want this _heaven_ to end.

               “Four minutes.”

               Alex’s grips on her is possessive, controlling, and surprisingly, she likes this version of Alex. She removes her hands up clawing on Alex’s back and neck and wrap it around it instead, playing with her gold locks.

               “ _Fuck,_ Casey—” she groans into her, and slams her back into the door again. Casey plays the game along with her and started moving her hips herself in a steady rhythm, resulting into a constant banging sound against the door.

               “Oh my god, are you guys actually getting it on in there?” Amanda’s voice did not have any remnants of being tipsy and she sounds slightly alarmed for a moment before stating, “ _Three_ minutes left.”

               Casey proceeds to press butterfly kisses down on Alex’s neck, leaving lipstick marks on each kiss.

               “God, Novak, you’re marking me now.”

               “I’m not done.” Casey crashes her lips with her once again and this time it stuns Alex because Casey deepens it and she actually kisses her back.  She can’t clearly make out Alex’s facial expression after they part but she knows she kind of broke Alexandra Cabot, judging by the breathing—she stopped. Casey almost wanted to laugh but instead she leans in and says, “God, just fuck me harder and make me come, Cabot.”

               Alex takes a few seconds too long to reply and does as what she was told to, “So _impatient._ ”

               Casey visibly smirks at her, “You know you love it, Alex.”

               Alex almost laughs out loud at the quip instead drops her head to Casey’s shoulder and she can feel her holding back her laughter, shoulders shaking and she’s actually trying to stifle her giggles, picking up the pace of her hips against the door. Casey knew she was going to have a sore back at some point tomorrow with all this dry humping, it’s not like she minded.

               They pick up the face further, grunting and groaning against each other for the next minutes. Casey’s moans getting obscenely loud and sounding lower each moment, “I’m going to _come,_ Cabot.”

Alex feels a smirk rise up to her face, almost involuntarily, “Told you I’m not good, I’m great.”

She holds back a laughter and just giggles into Alex’s hair, clutching the woman closer into her, tilting her head up and letting out another obscene moan, “Oh god, right there—Alex...don’t stop...”  and she lets out a muffled scream between a groan and a moan, one hand clutching onto Alex’s blonde locks and the other clawing on Alex’s shoulder blade, and throwing her head back, banging it against the door.

               “ _God, Casey_ —” Alex hisses into her neck, noticing Casey stifling a laughter again. “ _Fuck, you’re so beautiful._ ”

               They both stop moving their hips into each other, Alex resting her head on the crook of Casey’s neck for a moment before resting their foreheads together, smiling and grinning way too much for their own good.

               “You’re bloody ridiculous.” Alex whispers to her and Casey cups her face gently in her hands.

               She nods in agreement, closing her eyes, “Well you love me.”

               “Debatable for the moment,” Alex quips, tilting her head to the side, referring to the lipstick marks from Casey earlier.

               “I’m not apologizing,” Casey laughs when Alex rolls her eyes, fixing her dress that rid up in the middle of their pretend rendezvous. “Besides, I think I can earn that, I’ll probably have a sore back tomorrow.”

               “That was your fault.” Alex remarks.

               There’s silence on the other side of the door and they sit on that few seconds, giggling quietly into each other. Suddenly there’s shifting and Amanda breaks the ice, “Uh…you two have thirty seconds to make yourselves decent—” she mumbles, sounding way too traumatized and possibly flustered like the rest of the occupants of the house who had succumbed into a code of silence.

               Casey wouldn’t stop giggling, dropping her head on Alex’s shoulder, muffling her laughter in the space between, and Alex is actually swatting her to just stop it but ends up joining her into it, pulling Casey closer to her. The redhead tilts her head up and meets Alex’s gaze, her hand cupping Alex cheek and pulling the blonde closer to her into a kiss. Alex accepts it, letting Casey push her back into the door this time, and she whimpers for real, parting her lips and deepening the kiss.                           

               “Alright, times up,” Amanda announces, before she yanks the door open and they find Casey and Alex stumbling out. She gaped her mouth open. “Oh my god, you two actually did it?!” Amanda says in surprise, taking note of Alex’s still slightly ridden up dress and the disheveled look on both of their faces. And if she looks closer, there’s actually lipstick marks on Alex’s neck and both their lips were swollen and smudged with lipstick.

               The other occupants of the room just stared at them, flabbergasted. Olivia actually stopped sipping on her drink halfway and couldn’t quite believe the sight before her.

               “What?” Casey shakes her head, her hand coming over her mouth; lips still tingling from the previous contact.

               “Sex faces and atmosphere, you two!” Amanda yelled, pointing them at the mirror. Alex was the one who faced the mirror first and actually breaks down into a chuckle. Casey follows after and only stares in shock despite all of it being her plan.

               Fin interjects, “God, Huang, wipe that smug grin off your face.”

               Huang looks at him, amused, “What? Don’t be a sore loser, detective.”

               Fin rolls his eyes, it was true. Goddamn, Huang and his profiling skills. “Never bet against a profiler.” He says before he hands Huang 10 dollars, the others following short thereafter.

               “Oh my god, you guys made a bet?!” Alex exclaims, looking at them in complete disbelief.

               “Huang actually guessed in so many right ways, that’s why he wins.” Munch responds, still not quite believing his defeat and loss of 10 bucks.

               Casey only laughs at them making a bet over such thing and takes Alex by the wrist, leading her away from everyone. “Okay, everyone, we got to go! Thanks for the party—beware of the hangovers.” Casey grabs their purses on the way out, leaving everyone dumbfounded in their defeat.

               Alex finds herself being dragged out of Amanda’s house and facing the cold but Casey quickly drapes her coat over her. She looks at the redhead, confused, unsure of what’s happening, “Casey? What’s wrong?”

               “That was like… seven minutes of horrible torture, Alex.”

               _Oh._ **Oh.**

               She wanted to say it was her plan—it was all Casey’s plan and she went along with it. But there’s an aching inside of her that keeps nagging her that not all of that was just play pretend.

               “—Well, if I’m being honest, I could say the same.” Alex says, meeting Casey’s gaze when she shot her head in surprise. Casey looks at her, trying to find the actual words Alex wanted to use in between the lines, “You know what I’m saying, Casey.”

               “No…I don’t.” Casey steps in closer to her and Alex finds herself staring up again.

               She blushes. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me say this…”

               She’s met with silence from Casey and so she decides to just proceed, “What...I’m saying is…all that dry humping is going to kill me if we don’t actually finish it.”

               Casey would normally gape her mouth open but she’d seen a whole new side of Alex tonight and this wasn’t extremely surprising. She beams at her, happy that her feelings were reciprocated and a tad bit over the edge of being turned on, “Well, Ms. Cabot, that’s easy to arrange.” She whispers close into Alex’s ear, sending sparks to her spine.

               Alex forces a cough, “We’re going to my place.” Casey is the receiving end of the heated gaze of Alex's eyes and perhaps, she enjoys it because she smirks before getting on the passenger's seat inside Alex's car. And if Alex didn't have that much control to herself, she might actually just take Casey in the car but luxury is what they deserve after being in that cramped up space. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before finishing the last chapter for That Hair. I'm nuts. Thanks to Maddie (ThatCalexShipper in FF net) for hyping me up to do this crazy thing.


End file.
